


碎片

by Si_Cha



Category: Criminal (2016)
Genre: Kind of mental breakdown, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>玻璃器皿砸在墙上的声音将弗兰克斯唤醒，他光着脚朝那间房跑去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	碎片

玻璃器皿砸在墙上的声音将弗兰克斯唤醒，或许伴随着硬皮书被一股脑扫到地板上的声音。他按下床头灯的开关，却被突如其来的光线亮到睁不开眼睛。他抬起手臂，将肘部按入眼窝里，又反手用食指和中指揉着眼睛。另一个房间里传来的尖叫声使他停下了手中的动作。他光着脚朝那间房跑去。

杰里科的房间里黑漆漆的一片。弗兰克斯刚一进门便踩到了什么，他低声叫了出来。他顺手将顶灯打开，猜测那是玻璃碎渣。

“妈的把灯关上！”杰里科用前臂挡住光线。

弗兰克斯迅速抓起自己的右脚看了一眼，证实了自己的猜想，顺便看了一下伤口，很小一道。他关上灯，朝杰里科走去。

“医生，我头疼得要炸了。”杰里科抓住弗兰克斯的手臂。杰里科的手心冰冷，却全是汗液。他的手在颤抖。

“我不是给过你药了么？”杰里科没有回答他。弗兰克斯蹲下，在地板上看到了他的答案。他的手臂碰到了杰里科的小腿，同样冰凉且覆满汗液。他拉开抽屉，在里面仔细翻找了一会儿。光线的不足使得他很难看清手上拿的是什么，不过一会儿后，他还是找到了他想要的物品。

他倒出一片药，塞入杰里科的嘴中。

杰里科颤抖的身躯逐渐平静下来。弗兰克斯逐渐适应了黑暗，他注意到杰里科的背心上有着汗渍，额头上密布汗珠。他捡起躺在地上的软包抽纸，放在床头柜上。地上躺着各种医学书籍，还有俄语小说，以及以墙角为中心散布的玻璃渣。他抽出一张纸打算帮杰里科擦掉汗珠。杰里科条件反射地后退了一下，然后坐好。

弗兰克斯帮杰里科擦完汗后没有离开。他在杰里科身旁坐下，将用过的纸巾放在床头柜上。他在等杰里科开口。

“嘿，医生，你说过48小时后我会变回我自己的？”他转头看着弗兰克斯，再一次抓住了弗兰克斯的手臂。这次他的手心有些温热。

弗兰克斯在黑暗中看不清杰里科的眼神里有些什么，但他可以听得出来他很痛苦，黑暗中所能看到的表情也告诉了他这些，还有迷茫。“我以为你想继续拥有这些感情？”他还是这么问了。

“是的！我是想拥有这些。我想拥有这些感情，这些，我从未体验过的情感，顺带那位死去特工的各种技能，还有他会的各种语言，加上这些也很不错。但我不想拥有那些乱七八糟的回忆！那些美好的、糟糕的、愉快的、痛苦的回忆。”他早已放开了弗兰克斯的手臂，并且在每一个词上挥舞双手以示强调。无论这是不是比尔·波普的习惯，这都不会是曾经的杰里科的习惯。

弗兰克斯不知道该说些什么来安慰他，除了杰里科本人，谁也没法理解这种感觉。他只好以他最具安慰性的口吻说道，“我们明天做些测试。”

“我他妈的要的不是什么测试！”杰里科站起身，“我要的是一个正常的脑子！你知道吗，我眼前至今有一些我从未经历过的事情出现，什么乱七八糟的操蛋事都有。从跟她在海边，到给她买礼物——我甚至时常忘了她叫什么这些画面还是会出现在我眼前——还有出任务时看见战友倒在自己身旁，什么样的事情都有。还有，”他深吸一口气，重新坐下，沉默了一会儿，“他死去的时候，所感受的痛苦、愤怒，还有出现在眼前的妻女的样子。”

他的音量降低了。弗兰克斯侧过头看着他，发现他下巴上挂着一滴泪珠。弗兰克斯分开双唇，打算说些什么，但杰里科继续了下去。

“这些画面，它们不光在我清醒的时候会出现在我眼前，在我梦中也全是这些支离破碎的画面。我还梦到我作为那个探员杀人，那种感觉，我以前从未感受过。”杰里科将脸埋在双手中，声音有一点哽咽。

弗兰克斯看着杰里科的头顶。他扒开了杰里科的双手，伸手轻轻放在杰里科的后脑上，将他揽入自己的怀中。弗兰克斯让杰里科的额头靠在自己的肩膀上。他另一只手轻轻抚摸着杰里科汗湿的后背。“没事了，没事了。”而这只手忍不住向下，移至杰里科后颈的疤痕上。

杰里科双手放在床上，小声啜泣着。

“我觉得你还是哭出来会比较好。”弗兰克斯在他头顶上说，对于一个有感情的人来说，弗兰克斯考虑了一会儿，没有说这句话。

杰里科松开了不知何时攥紧的弗兰克斯的衣角，抬起头，“我想那样我头大概会更疼，所以还是算了。”他的语气恢复平静。他抹掉脸上的泪水，“最重要的是，”他示意弗兰克斯给张纸巾他揩鼻涕，之后继续说，“我还会梦到我用斧头将那个狗日的给砍死，一刀又一刀，那是一种前所未有的体验，尽管我不知道那到底是一种怎样的感觉。”说完他看向弗兰克斯，像是在期待他的回答。

但弗兰克斯没有回答他，他只是拍了拍杰里科的肩膀，“睡吧。”然后起身。

弗兰克斯感到自己的手腕突然被拽住，他回头疑惑地看向杰里科。“别走。”像是突然间明白自己说了什么，杰里科迅速换上那副自我中心的模样，“我是说，万一我又头疼的话还得靠你帮忙。”

弗兰克斯摇摇头，示意杰里科在床的右侧躺下，然后躺在了杰里科的身边。他想，他必须，不，他想找个方法解决这一切。

他翻身，背朝杰里科，“明天一切会更好的。”


End file.
